Poussières
by Skully-Bonbon
Summary: Un regard aux couleurs de la nuit. Celui de leur mère. En regardant ses propres yeux, elle revoyait ceux de Logan et cela lui fut insupportable.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs.**

**Ce One Shot fait suite à ''La Nuit''. Merci de lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Vive Logan et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Les arbres sont beaux en automne_

_Mais l'enfant qu'est-il devenu  
Je me regarde et je m'étonne  
De ce voyageur inconnu  
De son visage et ses pieds nus_

Walter jeta un regard navré au corps effondré sur les marches du palais.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lyssandra irait jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait vue grandir, cette gamine devenue reine et pensait la connaître mieux que quiconque. La sentence l'avait abasourdi, mais il l'avait accepté par loyauté. Le guerrier se sentit soudain très vieux. Il vivait, vieillard qu'il était, alors que la mort avait emporté Logan. Conscient de ses crimes, il voulait se repentir, être utile au royaume. Mais la reine en avait décidé autrement. Et c'était bien ça qui inquiétait le plus Walter : Lyssandra avait fait taire ses sentiments, tout comme son frère l'avait fait avant elle. Et ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose.  
Alors que deux hommes soulevaient le cadavre pour l'emporter, Walter remarqua du coin de l'œil la silhouette de la jeune souveraine quitter les lieux. Rien dans sa posture et sa démarche ne trahissait de regret ou de chagrin. Elle avançait le menton haut, le regard fixe, les épaules droites ; prête à assumer le poid de sa décision.

* * *

Aussitôt l'exécution terminée, Lyssandra avait rejoint ses appartements et s'était enfermée à double tour.

Elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle même, en proie à de violents sanglots. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues dévalaient maintenant ses joues, traçant des sillons argentés sur son visage rougi par les pleurs. Son chien couinait et grattait désespérément à la porte pour entrer.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Logan, Logan, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

L'horloge de bois vernis égrenait les minutes lentement. Le visage de Logan ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées. Elle essayait de le chasser de son esprit. Elle devait penser à son royaume mais il lui revenait toujours le sourire mélancolique de son frère juste avant que son corps ne soit criblé de balles.

Des coups contre à sa porte la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

-Je ne veux voir personne! cria la jeune fille.

-Ouvre, c'est moi, c'est Walter.

-Allez vous en! brailla-t-elle.

Mais Walter en avait vu d'autres. Il l'avait veillé pendant des heures quand elle était bébé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est lui qui avait assisté à ses premiers pas et lui avait offert sa première épée en bois. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait consolé à la mort du Roi. Il avait chassé les monstres sous son lit, l'avait appaisée et bordée quand ses terreurs nocturnes la tourmentaient. C'était lui qui arrangeait les choses quand Logan et elle se disputaient, tout comme il avait enduré sa crise d'adolescence. Et c'était lui, depuis le jour où elle était née jusqu'à son couronement, qui l'avait soutenue et épaulée.  
Pour Walter, la grande reine rebelle était et sera toujours la petite Lyssandra.

-Ouvre Lyss! S'il te plaît...

Elle se leva difficilement, comme si le chagrin entravait ses mouvements. Lentement, elle défit les chaînes des verrous et ouvrit la porte.

Le vieil homme entra et la gratifia d'un regard débordant de tendresse. A bout de nerfs, elle se remit à sangloter. Il l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras.

-Walter...Je...Je ne...Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, hoqueta-t-elle. Je...ne voulais pas qu'il...qu'il...

-Je sais, chuchota-t-il.

-Je l'ai tué, comme il à tué Elliott, Swift et tant d'autres... mais il était mon frère, il...Il n'aurait pas du mourir comme ça !

Elle pleura longtemps dans les bras de son mentor, avant de se reprendre. Elle le repoussa doucement et essaya de sourire.

-Je voudrais être seule un moment, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle resta maître d'elle, le temps que Walter franchisse le seuil de la porte mais à l'instant où elle claqua, un hurlement rageur sortit de sa gorge. Le service à thé en porcelaine, héritage de sa grande tante, vola en éclats contre un mur. Les tabourets, les vases et les livres, subitement délogés de leurs étagères par sa fureur soudaine, valsèrent dans les airs avant de se fracasser au sol. Bientôt, il ne resta plus, intact au milieu de la pièce dévastée, que le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

Elle observa son reflet, haletante.

Physiquement, Logan et Lyssandra avaient toujours été différents mais ils avaient un point commun.

Un regard aux couleurs de la nuit. Celui de leur mère. En regardant ses propres yeux, elle revoyait ceux de Logan et cela lui fut insuportables.

Des éclats de verre entaillèrent sa chair quand elle abattit son poing contre le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux. Sans se soucier du sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, elle saisit son épée et son fusil.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Logan. Je ne faillirai pas. Je n'échouerai pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Aussitôt, tous les soldats présents se mirent au garde à vous.

-Qu'on fasse venir Ben Finn, Savin, Page et Kailin dans la salle de guerre, aboya-t-elle à Hobbson qui partit au galop. Soldats! Je veux des patrouilles à Bowerstone et à Brightwall! Réunissez les généraux et faites les venir! Je veux des rapports détaillés sur tous ce qu'il se passe dans mon royaume!

L'Albion était à elle, et elle préférait mourir que d'y renoncer.  
Rien, ni les ténèbres ni ses sentiments ne l'empêcheraient de protéger son royaume.  
L'Albion était à elle, quelqu'en soit le prix.

_Peu a peu tu te fais silence_

_Mais pas assez vite pourtant  
Pour ne sentir ta dissemblance  
Et sur le toi-même d'antan  
Tomber la poussière du temps_

**Louis Aragon**


End file.
